Negan's Bride
by LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Lucy is named after Negan's late wife Lucille. She reminds him of her so he decided to keep her. She is forced to marry him. Instead of just claiming her she agreed to surrender to him if he protects her family that has somehow survived the end of the world. She is now his. But when Rick's group is taken over by Negan, Lucy meets Daryl. The handsome redneck. But Negan doesn't plan
1. Chapter 1

My family and I did our nightly check. My dad decided to take the first watch for the night. So the rest of us went to our room and tried to let sleep claim us.

I held my little sister, as did my older brother with our mom.

I was awoken by loud banging. We all shot up and I saw my dad getting thrown out of the house when I looked out the window.

I grabbed my gun and ran out to help my dad. I saw our Community the Peaceful's, join me. My family ran out with me.

"Oh look boys everyone is here. Drop your weapons or we will kill you all." A deep voice said. It was the guy in the middle. His face was burnt it looked painful.

"Sonny we have you surrounded. We have the upper hand." Our Community pastor said. I saw the burn blond grin.

That's when he pointed up and we all saw that it was really us who was surrounded.

"Now. We need you guys to gather in a circle. Women on one side, men on the other. Let go people, before bodies start dropping." The blonde said. "Oh and drop the weapons." He said as we started moving.

We obeyed and got in the circle. I held my sister and moms hand. My sister was only twelve so she was terrified.

Both she and my mom was shaking like leaves.

"Alright lets meet the boss." The blonde said and soon there was a man in a black leather jacket a blood red scarf, and jeans. He had a leather glove on and a bat and when I took a good look at it, I saw that it had sharp barbed wire wrapped around it.

He was a handsome man. I always had a thing for older guys. He had black slicked back hair, and a salt and peppered beard. He seemed strong and muscular.

I felt the small hand gun I secretly kept. I was a very good sharp shooter. I wasn't for killing the living but if this man hurts one of us I'll make an acception.

"We have come to make a deal. You guys are to give us half of your shit and we will help protect you. That is a very gracious deal. Now. I know. You may not want to share, but that's life. I am in charge of this shitty New World. You either get with the memo or die. So really you have no choice in the matter." The man said.

"So you expect us to bow to you like some slave?" I gritted out. My mom squeezed my hand in warning. I kept my head down even though I wanted to glare at him. I was grabbed and ripped away from my mom and sister who cried out for them to let me go.

I struggled in their grasps as they lead me to the middle where their leader was.

When I got to him he grabbed me and forced me to look at him. I glared up at him. He was so much taller then me. He must have been 6 feet while I was only 5'1".

He grinned at me as he looked me over.

"You've got a mouth on you huh sweetheart?" He teased, I saw his gaze stop on my mouth, and he licked his own. "And what a pretty mouth it is. Oh the things I'd do to that mouth of yours." He said. I shivered in discust and yet I felt my lower body heat up.

"And yes. You will bow to me. I am the king of the New World. I own you and the rest of your people." He said. I glared harder at him.

"Dwight. Put her back before I make use of her pretty mouth infront of everyone." He said still looking at me. I could see his eyes darken with lust.

I was grabbed once more and I fought back. Once free I pulled my gun out and aimed it at the bosses head.

"Give me the word boss and I'll drop him." I seethed at my leader Mark.

"Lucille Marie. Drop the gun now. That's an order." Mark said. I looked at him and in my moment of weakness, the gun was grabbed out of my hands and I was grabbed once more and put to the ground.

I snarled and struggled.

"So your names Lucille. Funny. Same name as my girl here." The boss said. I looked up to see him twirling his bat.

He named his bat?

"You see that shit that was just pulled doesn't run here. I'll give her that one for free. This is an emotional time for you all. Now I am feeling very generous right now. You give me this little kitten and I'll give you an extra month to gather our half of the shit. And no one has to die tonight." The boss said.

"Please not my little girl." My mom sobbed. "Oh don't worry she'll be in great hands. Hands that wont leave her that's for sure." He said with a chuckle.

"Either you agree or I kill everyone and just take her. Either way she is coming with me." He said. "Okay, we agree to your terms." Mark said. "You bastard!" I shouted and struggled more.

"Great. Oh by the way the names Negan. Remember it well. This kitten will since she will be screaming it soon enough." He said. I was roughly brought to my feet and drugged to a truck.

I was forced inside and then I felt a punch to the face. Then it went dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and I was laying on a bed. I sat up and groaned. My head was killing me.

I looked around and got out of the bed. I saw a door and went to it. I wanted to find a way out of here. I opened the door and was able to get out of the room.

"Oh good you're awake." I froze and looked behind me and saw Negan. I glared. "So what now. You waiting for me to wake up so you can rape me?" I asked, He just laughed making me mad.

"I don't rape here. I'm a bastard. But not that big of a bastard. I don't hurt women or children." He said. "Then why did you take me?" I asked confused.

He reached out and brushed my blond hair away from my face. "I like you. You're feisty." He said. I jerked away, making him grin more.

"So what did you do at your compound?" He asked as he grabbed me and lead me somewhere. "Hunter, and guard." I said. He looked at me with a quirked eye brow.

"You?" He asked. I crossed my arms. "Yeah? What about it?" I snapped. "You look so tiny and defenseless." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the best shooter around. I can shoot a walker in the middle of their forehead blindfolded and with my hands tied behind my back. Trust me I've done it." I said.

He smirked and shook his head as we continued on.

"After you eat I want you in the kitchen for a bit. Just till I know what to do with you." Negan said. I rolled my eyes as we went to where everyone is. Everyone stopped what they was doing and knelled to Negan.

I saw a bunch of women run over and cling to him.

"These are my wives. Everyone here has a duty and earn points for things. But my wives. They get free passes." Negan explained. I gave him a disgusted look.

A man with many wives. He probably doesn't even have feelings for then other then lust.

Disgusting.

I walked away once Negan released my arm and went to go eat.

They was serving oatmeal and fruit. Once finished I was lead into the kitchen and was told to wash the dishes. So I did.

Once I was almost done, more was given to me. Making me huff, and blow my hair out of my face.

I could hear chuckling behind me and looked over my shoulder and saw Negan and some of his men watching me and talking a bit.

Negan gave me a flirtatious wink and I glared at him.

I then went back to work.

"Lucille. Come here babe." I sighed and dried my hands as I walked to him.

"What?" I snapped as I looked up at him. "I think I know what to do with you. Follow me." He ordered then started walking. I followed.

We was soon back at the room I woke up in. I heard the soft click of the lock. I turned to face him and glared. "What the hell are you thinking?" I demanded.

" I don't want anyone to interrupt us." He said smoothly as he made his way to me. I walked away as he got closer.

"I've decided to make you one of my wives. Once my wife I can finally have you. And man have I been wanting you." He purred. "There is no way in hell." I said. "And why not? Its a perfect life for you." He said.

"Well One. I refuse to share my husband. Two. I hate you. Three. I have my family to take care of." I told him.

"I always get what I want. And I want you." He said. "Well to bad." I responded. I went to the door and just as I went to unlock it I was pinned to the wall.

I felt him press something hard into me and I hated how my face heated when I relised what it was. "I'm gettin' really tired of your teasin' little girl." He growled into my ear.

"You seem to forget that I have the power here. All I have to do is give the word and your entire old group dies." I looked at him and fought the tears in my eyes.

"I'll give you the rest of the day to think on it." Negan said then released me. I unlocked the door and ran out of there.

_

I was allowed into a room with another woman and she put make up on me. Saying Negan wanted me to see what his wives got.

Hearing me being called Negans wife when I wasn't, and then rethinking of his threat made me break down. I'm a strong person. But my family is the greatest thing I have.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat I'll be back." She said. I found out her name is Layla. She left.

The door opened and the man I didn't want to see me cry. Negan.

I wiped my eyes and looked away.

"What?" I snapped. "I came for an answer." He said. I got off the bed and walked to him. I put on a strong face.

"I told you I don't want to share my husband. If I was to be your wife. I need to be the only. I want my family to be here with me at all times. I wont be the wife who stays here waiting to spread my legs for my husband. I want out in the field. If my family is hurt or killed I'll kill you myself." I said.

He smirked.

"Are you making demands?" He asked. I crossed my arms.

"Hell yes I am and if you truly want me. You will obey them. Oh and I'm not done. I want a real wedding. If I'm being forced I want to make it a real one." I said. "And I want to marry when its safe. I'll marry you and give my body to you whenever you want." I said.

As I spoke I unzipped his leather jacket and rubbed his muscular chest. And rubbed my small chest against him. I bit my lip and tried to look seductive.

He grinned.

"Deal." He grabbed me and pulled me in close. "Lets seal it with a kiss." He whispered, and then he slammed his mouth onto mine. Making me gasp. That was not how I wanted my first kiss.

But I will never admit that he was an amazing kisser. His tongue intertwined with mine.

I soon couldn't breathe and had to pull away. "I also wont have sex with you till after marriage." I said breathlessly. He chuckled.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

I was able to go out into the field to go hunting but when I Negan told me I was able to he gave me an outfit to ware.

"Are you kidding me Negan!?" I was beyond pissed. He just looked smug. "What I think you'd look hot." He said. He then held it out to me. "Put it on for me babe." He ordered.

He was holding a sexy sailor suit.

"You either wear this or you don't go." He said. I glared and huffed as I snashed it away from him. I looked at him expecting him to leave so I could change. But he just sat on the bed and looked right back at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Get out and let me change pervert." I demanded. He just smirked and leaned back a bit onto his elbows.

"Nope. I want to see what's mine first before you put that tempting outfit on for me." He said. I glared and turned away from him.

Okay I need to do this quickly. That's when I remembered I wasn't wearing my bra. Damn it.

I looked around and found it laying by the clothes I was wearing yesterday. I sighed and grabbed it quickly.

I slipped it under my night shirt and hooked it on and the put it in place.

"Oh come on babe don't tease me." I heard Negan remark. I growled and went back to changing. I took my shirt off and when I went to put the sailor shirt on I was grabbed from behind.

Negan pulled me flush against him.

"Damn baby you are such a tease." He whispered huskly while bending down to kiss my neck. I shuddered as he began to suck and nibble on my neck searching for my sweet spot.

His hands roamed my stumic and went up and grasped my breast just as he found my sweet spot making me gasp and moan.

I heard and felt him smirk and chuckle as he assaulted my neck and senses.

I hated how my body betrayed me and melted into his hot touch. I gripped his hands and attempted to pull him off, but he didn't budge and ended up giving me a squeeze, and a sharp bite. I moaned out cursing myself.

"We need to get married soon you are to much." He said lustfully, grinding himself into my butt.

He let me go and I panted as I glared at him feeling unsatisfied. He grinned and winked.

"Soon I'll have you begging me to fuck you. And I'll be more then happy to comply." He said giving my butt a playful smack making me jump and glared more.

"Finish getting dressed Doll." He said sitting back on the bed.

I speed up and dressed as quick as I possibly could so he wouldn't have the chance to touch me anymore.

The outfit was very reveling yet it was very easy to fight in it. I put on tights to cover up as much as I could of my legs.

I looked at myself as I weaponed up.

I looked like some sexy girl. I never wore reveling clothes. But if I can fight easily in this. Then I guess I'll have to make it work.

Since Negan got rid of his wives for me, I was in charge of training them how to fight. So when I wasn't with the hunting group I was training them.

Some of the girls became my friends and was good fighters.

I was with some of them right now.

We found an old military base.

"Okay its very likely that we will find anything here, lets keep... Lucy!" Negan shouted as I ran towards the building.

I told him I wasn't going to be called Lucille like his stupid bat so I told everyone my name was Lucy and that's what I prefer.

I ran into the building keeping aim with my m16 for any walkers. I had put a scilencer on it before leaving.

I had to kill a few.

My girls followed me in and soon so did Negan.

"Are you insane!?" He growled. I shrugged him away as I walked up to the thing I saw that made me come here.

It was a giant robot.

A fighting robot. "I think they was making this for the outbreak." I said walking around it. "Theres a lot of them. If we can get them back to camp I can fix them up." I said. "How?" Jamie one of my friends asked. "Before the outbreak my dad was a big grease monkey. He'd teach us how to take things apart clean it and put it back again. And how to fix things." I said. She nodded.

"We cant take them back. It wont fit in the truck." Negan said. "Well... How about we come back and let me fix it." I said. He sighed and I gave him puppy dog eyes. He grabbed me and pulled me close to whisper into my ear.

"You let me have fun with you tonight and you have a deal." I felt my face heat up and I looked at him. "I told you I wont have sex with you till the wedding." I said. He grinned. "My manhood wont go in you babe. I want to touch you privately and more intemently then I did this morning. Now do we have a deal?" He asked challenging me.

Damn him.

"Fine." I growled out. "Good girl now how do we seal deals?" He teased. I glared and grabbed him by the neck and brought him down to slam my lips onto his.

He groaned and kissed me back.

I have been here for a month and he makes sure everyone knows I was him. He randomly kisses me infront of the men, grabbing me possessively. Shit like that.

I always hated how I enjoyed it.

I pulled away and he just kept that smug smirk on his face.

Again

Damn him.


	4. Chapter 4

I laid in my bed and thought about what had happened last night. How he touched me so softly. Made me squirm. How badly I wanted to give in to him and demand that he take me.

I whimpered as I remembered how his fingers played with my most private parts.

I felt my eyes close as I remember how his beard scratched me oh so perfectly. How he kissed my body.

I jumped when the door was knocked on.

I cleared my throat and sat up covering myself. "Who is it?" I called. The door opened and there he stood. Negan. I felt my face heat up more. A slow grin appeared on his face as he walked in.

"Have a good night?" He teased. My face heated more. He climbed into bed with me and gently pushed me down so that I was laying back down.

"I gave you your night stop." I said. He froze. "You know you want me to touch you again. Give you the release you crave. Just like I did last night. Don't deny that you enjoyed my touch. I saw how much you enjoyed it as I brought you over the edge repeatedly. Just wait till we're married. It'll be even better." He said.

He bent down and kissed me again. I couldn't help but whimper when he bit my bottom lip. I hate being teased, so I wrapped my arm around his neck and made him give me what I wanted. He happily mad the kiss rough. Making us both breathless.

He pulled away and got off the bed and I was unsatisfied.

"You are so close." He said. I glared at him. "Soon you wont hate me. You will love me." That made me freeze. I cant grow feelings for this man. He's a mad man. It's only hormones. And yes he's handsome making the hormones worse. That's all.

"I found the group who has been killing our men. We are stopping them as they attempt to get to HillTop. Get ready babe." Negan said. I nodded.

I have made a plan to get to my old group and get them to The Kingdom. Away from Negan. I needed him to trust me. Which is why I have been allowing him to touch me possessively in front of everyone.

If I act all lovey dovey he will trust me.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him making him freeze. "Will you come to love me?" I asked softly. "I don't like the idea of a loveless marriage. and one on only lust. They never work out." I said resting my head on his strong back.

"I haven't loved anyone in a long time." I was surprised how sad he sounded. At how sad he sounded.

He turned around to face me. He looked like a defenseless little boy. So lost. So unlike him.

"I also haven't kissed anyone in along time. You're the first in about ten years." He said. I looked up at him in shock. He sighed, and held my face. "You are very special to me Lucy." He said. I gulped and he caressed my lip.

"I gave up all of my wives. For you. That showed a bit of weakness. But I did it to have you." He said. "You did it for my body Negan." I said, moving away. "I know that I am nothing but someone to give you pleasure. I agreed to it." I said and walked away.

_

The day after Negan came back from a supply run pissed.

"What happened?" I asked when he stormed into our room. Yes he made me share his bed with him at night.

"These bastards went to one of our places and killed the men there and then lit it up in flames." He said. "Do you know who it was?" I asked as he paced.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Their leader is a pussy named Rick. I'm going to find them and kill them all for what they did." He growled. I sighed and got up.

I walked to him and grabbed his face to make him look at me.

"Come sit down and relax." I said. He growled at me. I glared and slapped the back of his head . Making him glare even more at me.

"Sit." I ordered.

He huffed and did as I ordered.

He sat on the end of the bed. I got behind him and took of his leather jacket and his scarf as well.

I grabbed him and started to rub and message his shoulders. He groaned as I worked his tence muscles. "Fuckin hell babe." He moaned out.

I rolled my eyes. "You cant think in the right mind if all you see is red." I said. I finished once he was relaxed and he pulled me onto his lap. I could feel his arousal on my butt.

He bent down and kissed me.

I kissed him back, knowing I had to. And, even though I hated to admit it, I wanted to. He was an amazing kisser.

I let him lay me on the bed and he played with my body. I was going to leave soon. I needed to leave soon. I needed him to touch me so I let him do what he wanted. He knew that I wasn't going to let him take my virginity just yet. But he did everything else to me.

He had me learn to how to touch him and do other things to him.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat sharpening my knives as I kept an eye out for walkers. Negan who was with me was releaving himself. We and a small group was on a supply run.

I sighed as I laid my had against the tree I was leaning on.

'Come in Negan.' It was our walkie talkie. I heard it as Negan walked back to me. "What?" Negan snapped. 'We found some of Alexandria's people. Bringing them to the Sanctuary.' I heard the voice of Dwight on the other end.

I sighed feeling sorry for them.

"Good fucking job. We will be there later tonight. I'm on a fucking date here Dwight." Negan said back threw the talkie. He hooked it to his belt and went to me.

"Looks like we are going to celebrate tonight. Soon it'll be safe and you will be completely mine." He purred into my ear, making me shudder. He smirked.

"Lets just keep hunting Negan. I think I saw some turkeys over there." I said pointing. He nodded and we walked on. Turkeys are rare now a days so I was supper happy for finding them.

I put the silencer on and went to work. Taking out the flock. Yes that sounds impossible but when you're as quick as me. Its not.

Not to toot my own horn but. Ya know.

Toot Toot.

We found some berries and I marked the spot. We all had our hands full with the turkeys and so we will just have to come back another time.

We headed back to the camp and I helped bring the things we brought back to the kitchen. As I did so I noticed Negan leave.

I quickly put everything down and went after them to see what he was going to do to the people Dwight caught.

I found them in the basement and kept an eye out.

There was four of them. Two men and two women. One was hurt pretty badly. I felt bad for them. I waited and hid when Dwight and Negan left. I went into the room. They looked up at me and glared at me.

"I'm not here to hurt you... I wanted to check you guys over." I said. I walked up to them. "My name is Lucy." I introduced. I went to the shot one.

"You need stitches. The bullet is still in there. I can get it out and stitch you up." I said looking him over. Looking at him closely, I noticed that he was a very attractive man. Rouged looking and mmm.

I felt my face heat up a bit as we looked at each other.

"I should go get the things to help you and bring you guys some food." I said after clearing my throat. I stood.

"Why are you being so nice?" The one girl with dreadlocks asked. I looked back at them. "Cause I'm a prisoner of Negan's too." I said and then quickly left.

I was bringing the food and medical things to the group they caught when Dwight found me.

"Negan wants you... Whats that for?" He asked. I sighed. "Its for the prisoners." I told him. I went to keep going but he stopped me.

"Always the kind hearted girl." He said stroking my face. I backed away. "I'm sure Negan wont be happy to hear you touched me Dwight. Plus you have your wife back." I said. He gave a humorous laugh.

"You have much to learn Lucy." I was confused. "Negan said you are to go right to him." Dwight said taking the items from me.

I huffed and walked away.

I knocked on the door and heard Negan tell me to enter. So I did. "Your puppy told me that you wanted to speak with me?" I said. He nodded.

"We are going after the leader of Alexandria. They'll be searching for their group." Negan said. I walked up to him when he waved me over. He wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his hand in my butt pocket. pushing me against his erection.

"You look so sexy. Did I tell you that?" He purred into my neck. Shuddered. I hated that I found this evil twisted man so attractive.

"You told me this morning before the hunting trip." I told him. He chuckled. "Well you are." He started attacking my neck on the spot he knew would make me moan for him.

I squirmed.

"Shouldn't we get going?" I asked. He huffed and nodded, pulling away.

We found one of them in an RV. They stopped him and tied him up. The poor man was shaking so badly in fear. I gave him a small friendly smile.

"You know I'm a jealous man Lucy." Negan growled into my ear, wrapping a possessive arm around me. I sighed and moved away.

"I'm only being nice." I snapped. "The poor man is shaking. I was trying to calm him down." I said. Negan laughed at me, making my anger grow.

"He's supposed to be scared. And with good reason. I could kill him right now slowly and painfully if I wished." I saw the man flinch and shake more.

I rolled my eyes at Negan and left to the bed to lay down.

_

"Baby girl wake up." I heard when I was awoken. I looked up at Negan. "We have them, their all outside waiting on us. Lets show them who's boss." He purred happily.

I sighed and nodded sitting up. I stretched with a moan escaping me.

I heard Negan groan and I looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"You are to damn fucking sexy for your fucking damn good." He growled in lust. I looked away and got out of the bed.

I grabbed my sword and walked out with him.


	6. Chapter 6

I was in the truck waiting on to go back home. I was so angry at Negan for what he did to them.

Especially killing two men. And one seemed to be with the pregnant. I was horrified how much of an animal, demon, monster, heartless he could be.

When we arrived. I went to my room.

It was about a week later and I went to see how Daryl was. I heard he was being taken to see the doctor. So I went there.

I ran into them as they was walking to the doctors.

I smiled at Daryl. He just gave me a nod.

We walked into and saw Sherry. Dwight froze.

That's when I noticed a pregnancy test.

"Don't worry it was negative." She said. Dwight nodded. "Well maybe next time." Dwight said forcefully. I looked between them. I felt bad that Dwight and Sherry haven't had a kid yet. I'm happy to see them trying though.

She sighed and nodded.

I walked back to go check on Sherry. She was always kind to me. Negan had a lot of wives and I am training them to protect themselves but some seem very distant to me and secretive. I wanted to know why.

I went to go to her room and that's when I heard moaning coming from one of the old wives of Negan's room.

I saw that the door was slightly open so I went to go close it.

"Wait Lucy don't.." It was Sherry. But it was to late.

I gasped when I saw who it was.

Negan was having sex with one of his ex wives.

I ran off.

He couldn't even keep a promise to me. Sherry knocked on the door before coming in.

"It wouldn't have been Dwights huh?" I stated. "No it wouldn't have. It would've been Negan's. He told us he kept as his wives that we wasn't to tell you or he'd kill us and our old lovers if we happened to have one. The ones he didn't enjoy the most he let go of. They don't know that he kept wives. They think that he got rid of everyone as his wives." She said.

I shook my head.

"You and Dayrl need to get out of here. He sees you as his late wife. Did he ever tell you about her. The wife he had before the world turned to hell?" She asked. I shook my head no. "He told me that I was the only one he has kissed on the mouth since his first wife. But that's it." I told her and she nodded. She then sat down and took my hand.

"Her name was Lucille. She was the love of his life. He said that you look so much like her, and since you both share the same name he had to have you. She had long blonde hair like you and green eyes like you. I've seen a picture of her. And you really do look like her. If anything I'd think you two was twins." Sherry said.

"It's why he took you and agreed to your deal. But you wouldn't sleep with him or pleasure him. You only pleasured him once. He's been sleeping with us every night before he went to you at night." I looked away.

"I've been trying to get him to fully trust me and get him wrapped around my finger so I could leave. But it seems I was the one being played. Lied to since day one here." I said. Sherry hugged me.

"I better go, before he shows up. He'd be angry if he knew I was here." She said standing. "When I leave I'm taking you with me, and my friends as well." I said. She smiled and nodded before leaving.

I was in a chair reading when Negan returned.

He grinned seeing me, and walked up to me.

"It's almost safe my dear. Soon you'll be my wife and I can have you whenever I want." He said purring into my ear.

I marked my spot and slammed the book shut. I shoved him away and stood.

"You will not be sleeping in that bed or even in this room." I said. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He walked up to me and spun me around to face him once more.

"I'm not?" He growled. I looked down knowing I wanted to attack him. I shook my head no. "No. You're not." I glared up at him. "You can sleep with one of your wives." I said.

He looked shocked at first.

"I don't know what your talking about Lucille." I ripped myself out of his grip. "Don't call me that. It's Lucy!" I growled.

At that moment the door was knocked on and opened. "Sir I..." Negan and I both looked at the intruder with glares. "GET OUT!" We shouted at the same time. The door was shut and the person ran off.

"I saw you. With Mary Lee. I saw Sherry was at the Medic wing so I went to check on her. You guys didn't shut the door all the way. I went to shut it and saw you. You couldn't keep your end of the deal. So I wont keep mine. I'm not marrying you. You will never have me." I hissed at him.

He glared at me.

"I'm not scared of you Negan. You wont hurt me. Me or my family or friends. You need them. You need them to keep me here." I had him now. His glare was deeper now.

"I only kept them since you wont give me any." He said as if that would make things better. I scoffed. "Cause I have dignity." I said. "I won't sleep with ANYone until I'm married and that person will be the ONLY person I will EVER sleep with." I told him.

"And that will be me. You're mine." He growled.

"I will never be yours ." I growled right back and walked away.

_

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed some food. I walked to where they're keeping Daryl and unlocked the door, after snatching the keys from Dwight when I had passed him.

I walked inside and squatted to his level. I saw what he was eating and almost gagged. It was canned dog food on bread.

"Here. This might taste better and be better for you." I said handing out the food for him.

"Eat it slowly or you will get sick." I said. He nodded and did as told. "Why are you really doing this?" He asked. "I told you already. "I'm a prisoner as well. But in a different way. Look. I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to tell you that I'm going to get you out of here. I'm working on war bots. Soon we can leave in safety." I told him.

He nodded.

I smiled and got up to leave, as I turned to the door a hand grabbed mine. I stopped and turned to look down at Daryl.

"Thank you... for the help and food." He grunted out. I smiled once more and nodded. "Your welcome."

I then walked away. I went to the medic room and laid in the bed there. I covered up and fell asleep thinking of a way to get everyone out.

How is it so far? Let me know down there in the comments. Do you want a Negan POV and how about more LucyxDaryl? let me know ok?


	7. Chapter 7

Negan's POV

I sighed when the door slammed in my face. She was pissed.

She was using me. I knew that. I wasn't dumb. I knew she wanted to leave me.

I just wanted to go after her and kiss her senseless and then take her to our room. Once there 'd make her mine in every way possible.

She looked so much like 'her' that it wasn't funny. They looked the same, talked the same, and act the same.

When I first saw her I was almost in shock. I thought it was her, but it couldn't be. I saw her die. Her heart monitor went flat. I had to crush her skull when she turned. I saw her in her walker form.

I sat on the bed and rubbed my beard.

I need to make it up to Lucy.

But damn it this girl is making me soft and I cant be soft. I'm the fucking king.

I grunted and got up. I went in search of Lucy.

When I found her, I saw she was in the medic wing and was fast asleep.

I sighed and I picked her up, and carried her back to our room.

I tucked her in and got in beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her to me after I got ready for bed.

I breathed in her sweet smell and sighed.

"Oh what you do to me Lucy." I whispered and let sleep claim me.

Lucy's POV

I woke up and I noticed I wasn't in the medic room. I was back in Negan's room. And I was in his arms.

I tried to get free but he just tightened his grip.

"Let me hold you." He whispered still half asleep. I tried to get free for bit longer but soon gave up.

"If you hate me. Why are you jealous?" He asked. "I'm not. I hate being lied to. False promises make me sick." I hissed. He sighed and pulled me closer if possible. He rolled me over to face him.

In surprise, my hands went to his bare chest.

My face went red and I bit my bottom lip.

He grinned and nuzzled my neck.

"Negan stop." I said. I felt his hands start to wonder. "Let me make it up to you." He purred. "Let me go home." I whimpered when I felt his hand go into my pants. I clenched my legs tightly but I knew there wasn't a point to do that. He pulled them apart and played with me.

"You are home. You're mine Lucy." He growled seductively into my ear. I shuddered and whimpered.

I sat in the cafeteria with everyone. Eating in self loathing. I was hating myself for loving what that evil man made me feel. What I so enjoyed him doing to me.

I can't be growing feelings for him. I need to get out of here.

I know its short but this is a crappy filler. Idk what to do anymore. Could use some help if u really want me to update please instead of 'update' pm me or comment ideas.

I'm not saying I hate getting 'please update' comments. I just don't want to disappoint the fans of this book and want to know what you guys want to see happen between Negan, Lucy, and Daryl


	8. Fixed

OK yall I fixed the chapters so its better to read. Also please comment what ud like to see next. I love to bring my readers into my books and get them involved


End file.
